1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fluorescent lamp assembly, more particularly to a fluorescent lamp assembly that has lamp switches for controlling activation of sets of fluorescent lamps.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a first conventional fluorescent lamp assembly for mounting on a ceiling (not shown). The first conventional fluorescent lamp assembly includes a plurality of sets 10 of fluorescent lamps 100, a plurality of control circuits 12 each connected to the power source (V1) and a corresponding one of the sets 10 of the fluorescent lamps 100 in parallel, and a power switch 14 connected to the power source (V1) and all of the control circuits 12. When one of the fluorescent lamps 100 fails, the power source (V1) must be shut down during replacement of the fluorescent lamp 100 to prevent any danger of electric shock. Since the power switch 14 is opened to provide an open circuit loop, the other fluorescent lamps 100 will not generate light, thereby resulting in inconvenience because replacement of damaged fluorescent lamps 100 is performed in dark.
FIGS. 2 and 3 illustrate a second conventional fluorescent lamp assembly 2 of the aforesaid type. The second conventional fluorescent lamp assembly 2 includes a power source 20, a power switch 201, sets 26 (only one is shown) of fluorescent lamps 261 and control circuits 27 (only one is shown). The second conventional fluorescent lamp assembly 2 further includes batteries 21, and test switches 28 (only one is shown). Each of the batteries 21 is connected to a corresponding one of the control circuits 27 and a corresponding one of sets 26 of the fluorescent lamps 261, and is disposed on a ceiling 22. Each of the test switches 28 is connected to the power switch 201 and a corresponding one of the control circuits 27. Each of the test switches 28 has a cord 23 extending downwardly. The batteries 21 can be tested to provide electrical power to the fluorescent lamps 26 by pulling the cords 23 with the use of a rod 25 having a hook portion 24 to open the test switches 28 and disconnect the power source 20 from the control circuits 27.
The following are some of the drawbacks of the aforesaid conventional fluorescent lamp assemblies:
1. When exchanging a broken fluorescent lamp 261, the power switches 14, 201 should be opened, thereby resulting in inconvenience due to the need to replace the lamps 100, 261 in the dark. In addition, the need to operate the power switches 14, 201, which are normally disposed on a wall far from lamps 100, 261, requires the operator to run back and forth between the lamps and the power switch during the lamp replacement operation.
2. When exchanging a worn battery, a part of the ceiling 22 should be detached for taking out the worn battery 21.
3. When testing -the batteries 21, the rod 25 should have the hook portion 24 for lugging the cords 23, thereby resulting in inconvenient operation.